


Your Sea-Chapped Lips

by IncurablePeppermint



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Chili Pepper Cookie is a pirate, F/F, Love Letters, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: (Femslash February 2021: Lips)When Chili Pepper Cookie gets a love letter she assumes it's a trick by someone trying to steal her treasures. She goes to Cotton Candy Cookie for help investigating the note.
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Cotton Candy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Your Sea-Chapped Lips

"Alright you pink sky-rat, give up the goods." Chili Pepper Cookie holds one of her daggers dangerously close to the net that her crew has captured a post pigeon in. It chirps in distress and flutters to try to back away, but is halted by a crewmate taking a step closer to it.

Chili Pepper rolls her eyes, then slices open the net enough to grab the shiny red post box the pigeon had been carrying. The pigeon is unharmed, but terribly frightened. Once it notices that there is an escape route, the pigeon flaps off with no care for the parcel it leaves behind. Chili shakes the box a few times to try to guess what's inside before opening it up.

She finds a clear bag of pastel treats with a soft pink envelope attached. No gems, jewels, or other treasures to be found. She groans. "It's nothing,  _ again. _ " Her crew mutters their disappointment before wandering back to their stations. 

Chili Pepper takes a seat against her ship's railing. Despite being  _ the _ greatest pirate-thief, she's hit a dry spot. They just can't find anywhere ripe for robbery. Or at least nowhere that still keeps a stock of gemstones and gold coins. She's gotta start accounting for modernization or she'll be left behind. Roquefort cookie is  _ not _ gonna become more infamous than her, not in this lifetime.

She shoves one of the candies she pilfered into her mouth. Cloyingly sweet, but delicate enough to melt in her mouth. It disappears fast enough the horrible sweetness doesn't quite bother her. She eats another. Curious, Chili Pepper tears open the letter. 

'To My Dear Chili'

She snorts as she sees the letter was for her anyway. That  _ would _ explain why a post pigeon was all this way out to sea. Well, it's too late to apologize to the poor, scared bird now. 

'I write you my heart. I've seen the way your red locks flow in the portside breeze. I've watched your lovely smile as you count your coins. I think of your sea-chapped lips and wish only to kiss them soft again. Yours, CCC'

Chili Pepper stares down at the letter, dumbfounded and embarrassed. Instinctively she brings a hand to her lips, finding that they actually are chapped. Who would write something so weird and intimate to  _ her _ ? Some horrible dashing thief trying to fool her! A cookie who wants to trick her into focusing on this letter and a secret admirer instead of her piracy and thievery.

And who signs love letters with their initials? If it's put like that there's no way she'll be able to figure out who this admirer is.  _ Unless… _ She looks over at the empty post box. Unless she asks Cotton Candy Cookie, who runs the post pigeon service. She would know who sent the letter and candies. "We're docking Eastward," Chili calls out before locking herself away in the captain's quarters, intent on hiding this letter and the related evidence away until port.

It takes only a day and a night to reach the bustling seaside town. She insists she is running an important ‘errand’ and hurries off towards Cotton Candy’s Postal Service Station, evidence in tow. She opens the door with a firm kick then slams down the empty post-box on the counter in front of a surprised Cotton Candy Cookie.

“O-Oh! Hi there Chili Pepper… I see that you’ve… Gotten your package.”

“Yeah and I need you to find out who sent it to me.”

“Who… Who sent it?”

Chili Pepper whips out the candy and letter from her bag. She spreads them out on the counter. “See, it’s signed ‘CCC’ but I don’t know who that is. I don’t like someone spying on me without me knowing. And it could be some enemy trying to mess with me.” Cotton Candy giggles and looks off to the side. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing, it's just… I know who sent it, you don’t need to be so serious about this.”

“Of course I do! Someone’s trying to throw me off so they can rob me. Tell me who it is.”

“Well, Chili… It was  _ me _ . And I’m only intending to steal… Your heart.”

Chili furrows her brow at the letter for a moment, then looks back up at Cotton Candy. At…  _ Cotton Candy Cookie _ . CCC. She could hit herself for missing something so obvious. It was even sent by one of Cotton Candy’s postal pigeons… And more importantly, it’s not a trick, Cotton Candy means it.

“Oh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t return my affections, Chili Pepper. I only want you to know the feelings I have in my heart.”

She smiles warmly, a sweet pink blush on her cheeks. Chili stares at her for a moment, taking in her puffy hair and cute little lavender postal uniform. Cute? Yeah,  _ cute _ . And while many cookies won’t let Chili into their businesses for fear of theft, Cotton Candy has always been very welcoming and friendly. Very nice to her.

“Chili Pepper, are you okay? You seem distracted.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, date me.”

“Oh!” Cotton Candy puts a hand on each of her cheeks. She squirms with excitement. “Do you mean it, Chili Pepper? I know I’m not a big, brave adventuring cookie like you… I don’t want to hold you back.”

“If I couldn’t protect a girlfriend I’d be a terrible pirate.”

“ _ Girlfriend _ ? Oh my…”

Chili Pepper chuckles a bit at how nervous Cotton Candy seems after how forward her letter was. “What happened to wanting to ‘kiss my sea-chapped lips’ a bunch?”

“I-... Yes! I accept!” Cotton Candy leans over the counter and plants a soft peck on Chili’s lips. Chili puts a hand on the back of Cotton Candy's head before she can pull back and brings her into a deeper kiss. 


End file.
